Lovia vs. Bermuda (2014)/2nd innings
This page details the second innings of the Twenty20 cricket match Lovia vs. Bermuda (2014). Commentary provided by Stephen Walker, Matthias Green and Tim Klerx. Over 1 Stephen Walker: "Lovia have set Bermuda a tall order of 203 runs in 20 overs to win, making the required run rate 10.15. This gives Lovia's bowlers a good chance to have a great debut, but they shouldn't get ahead of themselves. Terryn Fray and Janeiro Tucker are first up, and it's Mitchell Gillies to open the bowling." *'0.1' - Gillies to Fray, no run Stephen Walker: "The first ball ever bowled by Lovia is a dot!" *'0.2' - Gillies to Fray, 1 run *'0.3' - Gillies to Tucker, no run *'0.4' - Gillies to Tucker, 2 runs *'0.5' - Gillies to Tucker, 1 run *'0.6' - Gillies to Fray, 1 run Stephen Walker: "That's a pretty good over to start Lovia's bowling." Tim Klerx: "It's one run less than Bermuda's first bowling over, and less runs than all but one over of Bermuda's bowling. It's also less than half the required run rate." *''5 runs, Bermuda 5/0'' *''Fray 2-3-0-0-66.67, Tucker 3-3-0-0-100.00'' *''Gillies 1-0-5-0-5.00-2-0-0 (0/5)'' Over 2 Stephen Walker: "Jonathan Heuvel, who impressed with the bat to produce a score of 40 not out, is bowling now. Can he be just as impressive with the ball?" *'1.1' - Heuvel to Fray, no run *'1.2' - Heuvel to Fray, 1 run *'1.3' - Heuvel to Tucker, no run *'1.4' - Heuvel to Tucker, 1 run *'1.5' - Heuvel to Fray, 1 run *'1.6' - Heuvel to Tucker, no run Matthias Green: "Wow, just 3 runs this over!" Stephen Walker: "This has been the lowest scoring over of the match so far." *''3 runs, Bermuda 8/0'' *''Fray 4-6-0-0-66.67, Tucker 4-6-0-0-66.67'' *''Heuvel 1-0-3-0-3.00-3-0-0 (0/3)'' Over 3 *'2.1' - Gillies to Fray, 2 runs *'2.2' - Gillies to Fray, 1 wide *'2.2' - Gillies to Fray, no run *'2.3' - Gillies to Fray, 1 run *'2.4' - Gillies to Tucker, 1 run *'2.5' - Gillies to Fray, FOUR Matthias Green: "That was the first boundary! Guys, why are we slipping like this?" Tim Klerx: "Bermuda are still far below the required run rate." *'2.6' - Gillies to Fray, 1 run *''10 runs, Bermuda 18/0'' *''Fray 12-11-1-0-109.09, Tucker 5-7-0-0-71.43'' *''Gillies 2-0-15-0-7.50-3-1-0 (0/15)'' Over 4 *'3.1' - Heuvel to Fray, OUT, caught by Zandt *'Fray c Zandt b Heuvel 12 (12b 1x4 0x6) SR: 100.00' Stephen Walker: "Lovia have the first wicket! A great catch from Xander Zandt!" Matthias Green: "Lovia's first ever international wicket!" Tim Klerx: "Xander Zandt and Jonathan Heuvel, two of the most impressive batsmen from Lovia's innings, combine to get the first wicket as well!" *'3.2' - Heuvel to Burgess, no run *'3.3' - Heuvel to Burgess, no run *'3.4' - Heuvel to Burgess, no run *'3.5' - Heuvel to Burgess, no run *'3.6' - Heuvel to Burgess, no run Matthias Green: "Wow, a maiden over! In a T20! What an over from Heuvel!" Stephen Walker: "It's a wicket maiden, no less!" *''No run, 1 wicket, Bermuda 18/1'' *''Fray 12-12-1-0-100.00, Tucker 5-7-0-0-71.43, Burgess 0-5-0-0-0.00'' *''Heuvel 2-1-3-1-1.50-9-0-0 (1/3)'' Over 5 Stephen Walker: "I forgot to mention this earlier, but the two batsmen on the pitch now are Bermuda's captain and wicketkeeper, respectively. Lovia's captain and wicketkeeper had two batsmen between them in the batting order, and both were lower down on the batting order compared to their Bermudan counterparts." *'4.1' - Gillies to Tucker, no run *'4.2' - Gillies to Tucker, 2 runs *'4.3' - Gillies to Tucker, OUT, LBW *'Tucker lbw b Gillies 7 (10b 0x4 0x6) SR: 70.00' Stephen Walker: "Both Bermuda's openers are now back in the hut as Tucker has got to go for 7." Tim Klerx: "Yeah, that was pretty clearly heading for the stumps as it hit him on the pads." Matthias Green: "I've got a funny statistic - this is the second time someone has gotten out leg-before-wicket in this match, and both times, the batsman was on seven runs when it happened." Stephen Walker: "Tre Manders, who took two catches in the previous innings, is the new batsman in." *'4.4' - Gillies to Manders, no run *'4.5' - Gillies to Manders, FOUR *'4.6' - Gillies to Manders, no run *''6 runs, 1 wicket, Bermuda 24/2'' *''Tucker 7-10-0-0-70.00, Burgess 0-5-0-0-0.00, Manders 4-3-1-0-133.33'' *''Gillies 3-0-21-1-7.00-7-2-0 (1/21)'' Over 6 Stephen Walker: "The first bowling change for Lovia, as captain Andrew Cartwright brings himself on to bowl." *'5.1' - Cartwright to Burgess, no run *'5.2' - Cartwright to Burgess, no run *'5.3' - Cartwright to Burgess, 1 run Matthias Green: "On his eighth ball, Christian Burgess scores his first run!" *'5.4' - Cartwright to Manders, 2 runs *'5.5' - Cartwright to Manders, 1 run *'5.6' - Cartwright to Burgess, 1 leg bye Matthias Green: "Thanks to that leg bye, Burgess will be on strike again for the next over." Tim Klerx: "Bermuda are currently averaging less than five runs per over. Lovia averaged more than ten." *''5 runs, Bermuda 29/2'' *''Burgess 1-9-0-0-11.11, Manders 7-5-1-0-140.00'' *''Cartwright 1-0-4-0-4.00-2-0-0 (0/4)'' Over 7 Stephen Walker: "Marco Žalini joins the attack for Lovia." Tim Klerx: "The first Oceana cricketer to bowl in an international game!" Matthias Green: "Don't jinx it again, Tim..." *'6.1' - Žalini to Burgess, no run *'6.2' - Žalini to Burgess, no run *'6.3' - Žalini to Burgess, no run *'6.4' - Žalini to Burgess, 1 run *'6.5' - Žalini to Manders, FOUR *'6.6' - Žalini to Manders, no run Tim Klerx: "Well, Marco Žalini's bowling certainly went better than Michal Houmannovy's batting." *''5 runs, Bermuda 34/2'' *''Burgess 2-13-0-0-15.38, Manders 11-7-2-0-157.14'' *''Žalini 1-0-5-0-5.00-4-1-0 (0/5)'' Over 8 *'7.1' - Cartwright to Burgess, no run *'7.2' - Cartwright to Burgess, no run *'7.3' - Cartwright to Burgess, 1 run Matthias Green: "This innings has so far been basically the opposite of Lovia's. We've gone from a surprisingly high-scoring innings for a T20 to a surprisingly low-scoring one." *'7.4' - Cartwright to Manders, no run *'7.5' - Cartwright to Manders, FOUR, dropped catch by Gillies Stephen Walker: "The first dropped catch of the match." Matthias Green: "Dammit Mitchell, you had that one! And you let it cross the boundary, too!" *'7.6' - Cartwright to Manders, 1 run Stephen Walker: "Next over, Manders will finally be on strike to start it." *''6 runs, Bermuda 40/2'' *''Burgess 3-16-0-0-18.75, Manders 16-10-3-0-160.00'' *''Cartwright 2-0-10-0-5.00-5-1-0 (0/10)'' Over 9 Stephen Walker: "Jonathan Heuvel returns! He has swapped ends." *'8.1' - Heuvel to Manders, 1 run *'8.2' - Heuvel to Burgess, no run *'8.3' - Heuvel to Burgess, no run *'8.4' - Heuvel to Burgess, OUT, bowled *'Burgess b Heuvel 3 (19b 0x4 0x6) SR: 15.79' Stephen Walker: "Heuvel has him! Jonathan now has two wickets for just four runs!" Matthias Green: "Yeah, that was a good ball, Burgess completely missed it and it took off the bails." Tim Klerx: "Hmph, that out may help Bermuda more than us, though." Stephen Walker: "Dion Stovell, who took one wicket for Bermuda in the previous innings, is up next." *'8.5' - Heuvel to Stovell, no run *'8.6' - Heuvel to Stovell, no run Matthias Green: "What a great over from Heuvel! One wicket and just one run!" *''1 run, 1 wicket, Bermuda 41/3'' *''Burgess 3-19-0-0-15.79, Manders 17-11-3-0-154.55, Stovell 0-2-0-0-0.00'' *''Heuvel 3-1-4-2-1.33-14-0-0 (2/4)'' Over 10 Stephen Walker: "George Ský is the fifth bowler for Lovia." *'9.1' - Ský to Manders, 2 runs *'9.2' - Ský to Manders, no run *'9.3' - Ský to Manders, 1 run *'9.4' - Ský to Stovell, no run *'9.5' - Ský to Stovell, no run Matthias Green: "Stovell's performance is starting to resemble that of Burgess." *'9.6' - Ský to Stovell, 1 run Tim Klerx: "At this stage in their innings, the Lovia team were 111 for 2. Bermuda are just 45 for 3. I think it's safe to say Lovia have the edge here." Matthias Green: "I think we have a little more than an edge." *''4 runs, Bermuda 45/3'' *''Manders 20-14-3-0-142.86, Stovell 1-5-0-0-20.00'' *''Ský 1-0-4-0-4.00-3-0-0 (0/4)'' Over 11 Tim Klerx: "Hmm, is it really a good idea from Cartwright to have Heuvel bowl out his overs this early?" Stephen Walker: "Well, he could get another wicket. Besides, Bermuda would need 158 runs in 10 overs, giving a required run rate of 15.8, to win from this point, and their run rate so far has been only 4.5. Cartwright's in quite a comfortable position at the moment." *'10.1' - Heuvel to Stovell, no run *'10.2' - Heuvel to Stovell, no run *'10.3' - Heuvel to Stovell, no run *'10.4' - Heuvel to Stovell, 1 run *'10.5' - Heuvel to Manders, 2 runs *'10.6' - Heuvel to Manders, no run Stephen Walker: "And Heuvel finishes his overs with a score of 2/7, with an amazing economy rate of just 1.75, in a T20!" *''3 runs, Bermuda 48/3'' *''Manders 22-16-3-0-137.50, Stovell 2-8-0-0-25.00'' *''Heuvel 4-1-7-2-1.75-18-0-0 (2/7)'' Over 12 *'11.1' - Ský to Stovell, no run *'11.2' - Ský to Stovell, 1 wide Matthias Green: "A slight slip-up from Ský there. That was indeed wide." *'11.2' - Ský to Stovell, no run *'11.3' - Ský to Stovell, no run Tim Klerx: "Ahh, this is a really great debut for the Lovia national cricket team." *'11.4' - Ský to Stovell, 1 run *'11.5' - Ský to Manders, 1 run *'11.6' - Ský to Stovell, 1 run *''4 runs, Bermuda 52/3'' *''Manders 23-17-3-0-135.29, Stovell 4-13-0-0-30.77'' *''Ský 2-0-8-0-4.00-6-0-0 (0/8)'' Over 13 Stephen Walker: "Marco Žalini returns to bowling for Lovia." *'12.1' - Žalini to Stovell, no run *'12.2' - Žalini to Stovell, 1 leg bye Tim Klerx: "Stovell's lucky that wasn't leg-before-wicket." *'12.3' - Žalini to Manders, OUT, run out by Zandt *'Manders run out (Zandt) 23 (18b 3x4 0x6) SR: 127.78' Stephen Walker: "Zandt removes Manders, the most dangerous-looking of Bermuda's batsmen so far, with a direct hit at the striker's end!" Matthias Green: "Xander Zandt is really cementing his grip on the man-of-the-match award here." Stephen Walker: "Veteran Lionel Cann now takes to the crease for Bermuda." *'12.4' - Žalini to Cann, 1 run *'12.5' - Žalini to Stovell, no run *'12.6' - Žalini to Stovell, no run Stephen Walker: "Lovia's bowlers are really doing brilliantly here. Marco Žalini has an economy rate of just 3.00, in a T20!" Tim Klerx: "Well, except Mitchell Gillies..." Matthias Green: "If Bermuda continue at this run rate, they'll have just 83 runs after 20 overs and Lovia will win by a massive 119 runs." *''2 runs, 1 wicket, Bermuda 54/4'' *''Manders 23-18-3-0-127.78, Stovell 4-17-0-0-23.53, Cann 1-1-0-0-100.00'' *''Žalini 2-0-6-0-3.00-8-1-0 (0/6)'' Over 14 Stephen Walker: "Although the five bowlers that have already bowled today for Lovia would be sufficient to complete the remaining overs, Andrew Cartwright brings out a sixth bowler: Paulus Radomy." Tim Klerx: "Of course, using just the first five bowlers would require Mitchell Gillies to bowl again..." Matthias Green: "Oh, don't be so hard on the fellow, Tim." *'13.1' - Radomy to Cann, SIX Stephen Walker: "Lionel Cann has Bermuda's first six! That's not a good start for Radomy." Matthias Green: "Not that it will do them much good at this point, heh." *'13.2' - Radomy to Cann, no run *'13.3' - Radomy to Cann, 1 run *'13.4' - Radomy to Stovell, no run *'13.5' - Radomy to Stovell, no run *'13.6' - Radomy to Stovell, 1 run Matthias Green: "Stovell keeps the strike, which is probably good for us, since Cann's looking fairly dangerous." *''8 runs, Bermuda 62/4'' *''Stovell 5-20-0-0-25.00, Cann 8-4-0-1-200.00'' *''Radomy 1-0-8-0-8.00-3-0-1 (0/8)'' Over 15 *'14.1' - Žalini to Stovell, no run *'14.2' - Žalini to Stovell, no run *'14.3' - Žalini to Stovell, no run Tim Klerx: "Yep, Stovell is really having an innings similar to Burgess." Stephen Walker: "His strike rate is still higher than that of Burgess, though." *'14.4' - Žalini to Stovell, no run *'14.5' - Žalini to Stovell, 1 run *'14.6' - Žalini to Cann, FOUR *''5 runs, Bermuda 67/4'' *''Stovell 6-25-0-0-24.00, Cann 12-5-1-1-240.00'' *''Žalini 3-0-11-0-3.67-12-2-0 (0/11)'' Over 16 Matthias Green: "Luckily, Stovell's on strike again." Stephen Walker: "Currently, Lionel Cann's strike rate is ten times that of Dion Stovell, but Stovell's faced five times as many balls." *'15.1' - Radomy to Stovell, no run *'15.2' - Radomy to Stovell, OUT, caught behind *'Stovell c †Ferguson b Radomy 6 (27b 0x4 0x6) SR: 22.22' Matthias Green: "There was definitely an edge there before Ferguson caught it! Caught behind! Caught behind!" Stephen Walker: "Yep, the umpire says Stovell's out." Tim Klerx: "Hm, I'd rather Cann had gotten out than Stovell." Stephen Walker: "Allan Douglas, who had the worst economy rate of Bermuda's bowlers, is the new batsman in. Can he make up for it with the bat?" *'15.3' - Radomy to Douglas, FOUR Matthias Green: "I hope he doesn't, Stephen..." Stephen Walker: "Douglas has a boundary first ball!" *'15.4' - Radomy to Douglas, 1 run *'15.5' - Radomy to Cann, SIX *'15.6' - Radomy to Cann, no run Tim Klerx: "Okay, this has been the most run-rich over of the innings so far, but at least it's over 16 and Bermuda would need 125 runs from 4 overs - a required run rate of 31.25, so pretty much straight boundaries - to win, so this particular over won't impact the result." *''11 runs, 1 wicket, Bermuda 78/5'' *''Stovell 6-27-0-0-22.22, Cann 18-7-1-2-257.14, Douglas 5-2-1-0-250.00'' *''Radomy 2-0-19-1-9.50-6-1-2 (1/19)'' Over 17 Matthias Green: "Funnily enough, Bermuda have lost each of their wickets in a different way so far - a caught, a LBW, a bowled, a run out and a caught behind; while Lovia lost four of their wickets caught." Stephen Walker: "Cartwright's sending Michal Houmannovy to bowl now. Hmm... can he make up for his duck in the previous innings by bowling well?" *'16.1' - Houmannovy to Douglas, FOUR *'16.2' - Houmannovy to Douglas, SIX Tim Klerx: "Nope, he ain't making up for it. He's just making things worse..." Stephen Walker: "This has now become Bermuda's highest-scoring partnership, in just one over." *'16.3' - Houmannovy to Douglas, no run *'16.4' - Houmannovy to Douglas, 1 bye Stephen Walker: "A fumble there from Ferguson, who got a caught behind in the previous over." *'16.5' - Houmannovy to Cann, SIX Stephen Walker: "And Lionel Cann has overtaken Tre Manders as the highest run-scorer of Bermuda's innings." *'16.6' - Houmannovy to Cann, SIX Tim Klerx: "That went into the audience, and several spectators knocked each other over trying to catch it, and ultimately nobody did." Matthias Green: "Twenty-three runs this over. Holy hell. Boy, am I glad these two didn't get in earlier..." Tim Klerx: "And that Houmannovy didn't bowl earlier." Stephen Walker: "Indeed, Cann and Douglas have denied Lovia the honour of having the highest-scoring over of the match. Also, Bermuda have passed 100, and currently have exactly half Lovia's total score." *''23 runs, Bermuda 101/5'' *''Cann 30-9-1-4-333.33, Douglas 15-6-2-1-250.00'' *''Houmannovy 1-0-22-0-22.00-1-1-3 (0/22)'' Over 18 Stephen Walker: "Andrew Cartwright's brought himself back on to try and end this match on a positive note." *'17.1' - Cartwright to Douglas, no run *'17.2' - Cartwright to Douglas, FOUR *'17.3' - Cartwright to Douglas, 3 runs Tim Klerx: "Urgh, that was a pretty poor throw there from Ský in the field." *'17.4' - Cartwright to Cann, 1 run Matthias Green: "That gets Cann off strike!" *'17.5' - Cartwright to Douglas, no run *'17.6' - Cartwright to Douglas, FOUR Tim Klerx: "Well, 12 runs is better than 23, but that was still worse than Andrew's previous overs." *''12 runs, Bermuda 113/5'' *''Cann 31-10-1-4-310.00, Douglas 26-11-4-1-236.36'' *''Cartwright 3-0-22-0-7.33-7-3-0 (0/22)'' Over 19 Stephen Walker: "Another bowling change, as George Ský swaps ends." Tim Klerx: "Once again, it's up to him to recover the pride of Oceana cricket, as this time, both Radomy and Houmannovy have blundered!" Matthias Green: "I wouldn't put 'the pride of Oceana cricket' down on a single match." *'18.1' - Ský to Cann, 2 runs *'18.2' - Ský to Cann, SIX Stephen Walker: "Lionel Cann and Allan Douglas now have a 50-run partnership!" Tim Klerx: "Allan Douglas has redeemed himself from his performance in the previous innings. Unfortunately, Michal Houmannovy hasn't..." *'18.3' - Ský to Cann, no run *'18.4' - Ský to Cann, FOUR Matthias Green: "Whew, that bounced just before it reached the boundary fence." *'18.5' - Ský to Cann, SIX *'18.6' - Ský to Cann, no run *''18 runs, Bermuda 131/5'' *''Cann 49-16-2-6-306.25, Douglas 26-11-4-1-236.36'' *''Ský 3-0-26-0-8.67-8-1-2 (0/26)'' Over 20 Stephen Walker: "Lovia's captain is to bowl the final over." Tim Klerx: "Bermuda require 72 runs to win." Matthias Green: "I think even Cann and Douglas couldn't do that. I think." *'19.1' - Cartwright to Douglas, SIX Stephen Walker: "This partnership has now scored more runs than Bermuda's first five partnerships combined." *'19.2' - Cartwright to Douglas, 1 leg bye *'19.3' - Cartwright to Cann, 1 run Stephen Walker: "Lionel Cann has a half-century from just 17 balls, six fewer than it took Xander Zandt." *'19.4' - Cartwright to Douglas, 1 run *'19.5' - Cartwright to Cann, no run *'19.6' - Cartwright to Cann, SIX Stephen Walker: "Like the first innings, the second innings ends with a six. Cann and Douglas's partnership was just one run short of that of Zandt and Katsoor." Matthias Green: "Bermuda finish with a score of 146/5, and a run rate of 7.3 to Lovia's 10.1. So, we win by 56 runs, then. Gah, I should be feeling more enthusiastic! Damn this end of an innings! Lovia's national cricket team have won their first ever international match!" Tim Klerx: "What a great first innings. What a great first-three-quarters-of-a-second-innings. What an... interesting final-quarter-of-an-innings." *''15 runs, Bermuda 146/5'' *''Cann 56-19-2-7-294.74, Douglas 33-14-4-2-235.71'' *''Cartwright 4-0-36-0-9.00-8-3-2 (0/36)'' Innings scorecard Bermuda - batting Extras: 6''' (b 1, lb 3, w 2) Total: '''Bermuda 146/5 (20 overs) Lovia - bowling Partnerships *Fray 12-5 Tucker (18) *Tucker 2-0 Burgess (2) *Burgess 3-17 Manders (21) *Manders 6-4 Stovell (12) *Stovell 2-12 Cann (14) *Cann 44-33 Douglas (79*) Category:Cricket